Partials/Updates/2017 April 5th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_April_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:544157| April]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 5}}|this link.}} Suzuya Kai Ni There are two forms: ''Aviation Cruiser (Kai Ni) and Light Carrier (Carrier Kai Ni) * **Requires level 84+ *** Requires a blueprint *** No Stock Equipment * **Requires level 88+ ***Converted from Suzuya Kai Ni ***Requires another blueprint ***No Stock Equipment ***'Additional Info & Mechanics' ****Officially known as "Fast Light Attack Carrier" ****Her ship type is CVL, but with the following peculiarities: *****When there are no surface ships (Ex. DD/CL/CA/BB/CV(L)) present in the enemy fleet she will attack submarines just like a regular CVL. *****When there are surface ships present in the enemy fleet along with a Submarine she will attack surface targets like a standard CV. *****(Ex. An enemy surface fleet escorted by a submarine is presented. Suzuya CVL will ignore the SS and attack the surface ships; however, if all surface ships are sunk, then she will attack the submarine.) ****She is the first and currently the only Medium-ranged CVL in the game. *'Important Notice' **Suzuya Kai Ni to Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni requires a Blueprint no matter what. ***This means that if you had reverted her back into a CAV, it will cost you another blueprint if you try to remodel her back to a CVL again afterward. ***Remodeling Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni back into Suzuya Kai Ni (CAV) does not consume a Blueprint. Equipment 8cm High-angle Gun Kai + Additional Machine Guns 220 Card.png| 8cm High-angle Gun Kai + Extra Machine Guns * can be obtained via the improvement factory and the new difficult quest. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal The following equipment can now be improved through Akashi: ** *** Can be upgraded from ** ** *** Can be upgraded from class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: New Equipment Tables - } The following equipment can now be further upgraded into another equipment: * * * class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Updated Equipment Tables - } New Quests as the flagship. Sortie to World 5-1, 5-3 and obtain A rank or higher victories at the boss nodes. ※The CVL version cannot complete the quest. Must be CAV. |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 300 / 700 |Rewards_Items = X 4, choice between Kyoufuu Kai or New Kanhon Design Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium) |Note = Requires: B87, B50 (?) }} as the flagship. Sortie to World 6-2, 6-5 and obtain S-rank victories at the Boss nodes. ※The CAV version cannot complete the quest. Must be CVL. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 1000 / 0 / 1000 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 63 (Fighter-bomber), 8cm High-angle Gun Kai + Additional Machine Guns |Note = Requires: B95(?) }} as the flagship, with at least 2 Destroyers. Sortie to World 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5 and obtain S-rank victories at the Boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 400 / 400 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Irako" X 2, Furniture Fairy X 1 |Note = Requires: B88 (?) }} }} Miscellaneous *Headquarters **Maximum ship slot will be increased by ten to 330. Equipment slot increased by 40. *UI changes **Addition of Ship's silhouettes when using Fleet Presets of the following ships: *** BB *** CL *** CL **Updated library visuals of "Multi-purpose Seaplanes / Seaplane Bombers" and "Seaplane Fighters" **Updated icons of planes like "Type 99 Dive Bomber" as seen during air strikes etc. **Updated Modernisation menu UI **Updated Land-based Air Groups UI ***Properly displays equipment improvement levels of aircraft *Expansion Slot Addition ** series can be equipped in the extra (expansion) slot of following ships: *** *** *** *** *** Spring Seasonal Content Voice Lines * New voice lines for 25 ship girls. * Return of 62 voice lines from Spring 2016. Furniture Wallpaper= Peach Color Wallpaper.png|Peach Color Wallpaper Uzuki's wallpaper.png|Uzuki's wallpaper * Peach Color Wallpaper * Uzuki's wallpaper |-|Floor= Uzuki's floor.png|Uzuki's Floor * Uzuki's Flooring |-|Desk= Uzuki's desk.png|Uzuki's Desk * Uzuki's Desk |-|Window= Uzuki's window.png|Uzuki's Windows * Uzuki's Windows |-|Object= Sakura Japanese Arrangements.png|Sakura Japanese Arrangements Uzuki's wallscroll.png|Uzuki's Wall Scroll * Sakura Japanese Arrangements * Uzuki's Wall Scroll